


Sunshine Rogue

by karizmango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Alternate Universe - Punk, Angst, Band, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Pray for me, dangerous scenarios
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:46:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karizmango/pseuds/karizmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio, lead singer of "Flightless Crows", was living his life as normal as it could get. He and his band perfectly isolated with a few friends but his relatively calm life gets spiraled into a crazy, reckless series of events when Hinata Shouyou pops into his life, thus bringing out Kageyama's true inner craze, and Kageyama bringing out Hinata's inner impetuousness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, So this is actually my first fanfiction like ever, so excuse me if I make errors or anything. I am completely open to any and all options. Also, I will attempt to upload as frequently as possible (I swear the longest you guys'll have to wait is like a week I promise) please enjoy my first chapter ever!

Chapter 1  
Kageyama  
The music blared into Kageyama's ears, the colourful strobe lights made sure to confuse the hell out of his brain, and the swarm of people around him swallowed his friend's whole. "TANAKA?! NISHINOYA?! OI!", but to his luck, the music kept his calls unheard, 'God, I hate clubs', he thought, and even in his thoughts he sounded annoyed. Why the hell did he ever agree to come to this damn place? He knew no one here besides his few friends, but they were no where to be found. If anything they were probably off hitting on some poor, helpless girl who most likely has a boyfriend that'll beat their asses. Serves them right. 

Kageyama wasn't the most social guy in the world but he sure as hell wasn't the least either, but in the end he only talked when he had to with very few exceptions. He sighed, pushing past a few people to sit down on a black stool that stood near the bar, "Would you like anything tonight, Mister Kageyama?", he heard the polite, but loud voice call over the music, "Coke and rum, with two shots of tequila", Kageyama answered back just as loud, "Ah, starting off heavy are we now?", the man behind the counter asked with a smile. He had his hair tied into a bun and a small beard on his chin, the man was tall and very well built, but still not his type.

"If I know any better, this won't be near enough for how much I need", Kageyama said, his voice adjusting to be heard over the music, which was now thankfully far enough to not have to shout excessively.

The raven haired man shrugged at the brunette, not bothering to ask for his name since he probably never see him again. He looked away, finally finding a friend with a shaved head dancing with some random girl who seemed more interested in what was in Tanaka's pants than the music or people around them. As usual. It wasn't even a full minute after he turned around that a very small, and drunken, Nishinoya had slapped Kageyama on the back causing a drop or two of his drink to spill over onto the counter, "K-Kageyama.. man... you wouldn't believe how flexible the girls here are... I just saw some chick lick beer salt off of the back of her calf. I think I'm in love", Nishinoya slurred, his cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink, "Noya you're gay.", Kageyama grumbled, watching the small man raise an eyebrow, then nod in understanding, "Oh yeah, I am!", he grinned and laughed, "Who knew so many girls would like a- hic- gay guy?", Nishinoya hummed just as Kageyama finished off his last shot, "Well, you're in a band, and you have tons of money, I have no idea.", "Ah! You're such a party pooper Kaggie~", "Don't call me that."

Four hours had passed before they all decided to leave, Nishinoya was absolutely shitfaced, Tanaka was on the 'I'm not tipsy but I'm not completely drunk  
either' side and Kageyama was only slightly tipsy. They all gathered their jackets, messily pulling on the leathered material, and started out. As usual, there were   
bodyguards holding back screaming girls and photographers with their interviewers, and as usual Kageyama covered his face, "Kageyama! Kageyama Tobio! Is it true you have a third nipple?"

"Kageyama! Are you really thinking about leaving the band?

"Tanaka, did you shave your head because you have a low self esteem?"  
"Nishinoya put on your shirt and get in the limo!", Kageyama yelled, hastily lifting up the small man who was trying a little too hard to look tough, "Kageyama! Put me down!", Nishinoya yelled in a loud annoyed voice, his words still coming out in incredible slurs. "No.", Kageyama grunted, tossing him into the limo after Tanaka had entered, sitting in himself before shutting the door aggressively, "You guys are so damn lucky we don't have a concert tomorrow, otherwise I'd murder you in the gym.", Kageyama growled. “You really aren’t any fun Kaggie~”, Nishinoya chimed in, only to earn a menacing glare in return, even someone as smashed as Nishinoya cowered away from the raven haired man with a crow tattoo on the right side of his neck.

“You really need to learn to let loose Kageyama, c’mon, please, just once. I swear the only part you’ll regret is the hangover”, Tanaka attempted, Kageyama only gave him the same glare in response. 

Before they had started “Flightless Crows”, their band, Kageyama was actually an insanely wild guy, back then Tanaka actually had to be the one to care for the lead singer of their beginner band. At the time, Kageyama only had a tattoo of a fallen powerhouse on his left shoulder, but now Kageyama had both of his arms covered in tattoos, along with his back and chest, but only to mid abdomen. Also, now, Kageyama had a white tongue piercing and two small hoop earrings in his right ear. While he had all of these things parading his body, Tanaka only had a few large tattoos on his body and a black snake bites, Nishinoya had taken the liberty of getting a silver-ball eyebrow piercing on his right ear and a long tattoo of a black raven wing extending from his shoulder to his finger tips on his left arm. But regardless of how badass they knew they appeared, both Tanaka and Nishinoya knew damn well that Kageyama was the face of the band. Every time they even attempted to convince the raven haired man of where he stands in the band, it usually changed nothing on his view of himself. 

Once they reached the hotel, they were swallowed into a hungry crowd of paparazzi, fans of both teenagers and adults. As usual. ‘Would there ever be a day where I can walk somewhere without a ton of people following me?’, Kageyama thought out of annoyance. It wasn’t really his fault he was so grumpy today, after all, Oikawa decided to be an ass yet again and attempt at his seemingly never ending flirting on the airplane. ‘Just smile, answer some questions, sign a few body parts and head off... That’s it’, he told himself, and that’s when he plastered on a smile, opening the door to the limousine and stepping out, running a hand through his hair as his two fellow band members pulled themselves out, by the time Tanaka and Nishinoya had the door clothes, Kageyama already had his ‘socially acceptable’ act on. He walked around the small pathway, taking a few pictures with fans, signing a shirt, hat and a bra, ‘I guess I’m feeling better’. 

After signing numerous autographs against their will, answering question after question and smiling for the camera for what seemed like forever. After the crowd had thinned out, they went inside, Nishinoya had already been inside for about fifteen minutes now since he started falling asleep in the middle of a mini interview with a small, new magazine. Tanaka and Kageyama only stayed out to get some fun out of it, This was one of the two things he loved about having a band, that he could meet the people he made happy, the people that made his dreams come true and helped him in his own time of need. Sure, some of them were only their for the boys’ looks but there were still the utterly sincere fans that he couldn’t get enough of. Asides from that, the other reason he loved this gig so much was because he could express himself freely, be who he wanted, sing what he wanted and not have to worry too much about what his personal friends think anymore now that he was at the top. Honestly, he never knew if he’d ever get over this amazing feeling, or the feeling he got when he walked on that stage and sang that first word to the screaming crowd in front of him. He could never express the complete joy this simple, yet extremely complicated job gave him, and the mere thought of having to retire one day brought pain to his heart. But, he didn’t have to worry about that. He was still 21 and had his whole damn life ahead of him, and he didn’t intend on wasting it either.

An hour later, Kageyama plopped onto his bed with a soft grunt, his agitation from earlier now completely gone. Tanaka and Nishinoya were currently sleeping with their feet stuck in front of each other’s faces. ‘They have beds of their own... why do they feel the idiotic need to sleep on the couch together?’. He had just started to close his eyes when the familiar ringing of his phone started up, groaning maliciously he reached over and answered with a sharp, “What?”  
“Woah there tiger, calm down. I’m only calling to remind you that you have to go to that huge concert in two days, and that you need to take a chill pill before then, you still have to meet up with those other bands too.”, their manager, Daichi, said into the phone. Daichi wasn’t a particularly large man but nevertheless he was scary as hell when he wanted to be, like a Dad or something honestly.   
“I know. I’m just tired man. I’ll get a few drinks while we’re flying over there, promise. No worries, I’ll be as perky as Noya’s nipples”, Kageyama said into his phone, trying to show some sign that he was alright.  
“Why do you even look there?”  
“You don’t have to look there to notice those things. Like I think that guy has to see someone about that, it’s kinda weird”  
“Just go to sleep.”  
“You got it Mister Boss Man”, Kageyama muttered into the phone.   
Honestly, he wasn’t too excited about this huge music festival with a crap load of artists he’s never even met. Over the past two years, “Flightless Crows” hadn’t bothered associating with any other artists besides “Fallen Powerhouse” and Oikawa. Great. Even as a now extremely popular band, Kageyama, Nishinoya and Tanaka were still antisocial. Oh, how their mother’s would be proud. With these thoughts, Kageyama hadn’t even noticed that he had fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my second chapter, I know it's short but it's hard to type up this much during school. I'll try to upload a longer one tomorrow, I promise.

“Yo! Tobio! Wake up man, it’s like one in the afternoon!”, Kageyama grunted, turning and pulling a pillow over his head at the sound of Tanaka’s booming voice over him. “What the fuck? I’m sleeping, screw off”, Kageyama growled.

“C’mon man, I want to do something!”, Tanaka whined, and a split second later, Kageyama heard a crash, grunt and a loud THUNK.

“NOYA! GET OFF!”, Tanaka yelled, annoyance laced heavily through his voice.

“Shut up, you’ll piss him off and he’ll take it out on us in the gym!”, Nishinoya whispered frantically but Kageyama was out cold by then.

Kageyama wasn’t fully up and out of bed until four in the afternoon. Tanaka and Nishinoya were out probably doing some stupid shit that’d end up on the front page. Kageyama could only wonder how Nishinoya could function enough to even stand, let alone walk with that hangover he should be having. He noticed how he still wore his clothes from the night before, which reeked with alcohol and marijuana, the marijuana obviously not from anyone in his band but the idiotic assholes who smoked their joint a little too close and left with a bloody nose. He toed off his shoes and socks, then setting them besides his bed in silence, “Finally, peace and quiet”, Kageyama muttered with a smile.

He shambled over to the restroom, grabbing his phone and clicking through to play a random song in his playlists, hooking up his iPhone to the speaker, turning it up to the verge of obnoxiously loud and starting undressing, throwing his clothes around randomly as he walked towards the restroom. He started the water, turning to brush his teeth while the water warmed up six feet behind him. At a time like this, he’d usually take a bath to soothe his nerves, but he honestly had no idea how long his two delinquent of friends would be gone. When the glass started to fog up, Kageyama spit out his toothpaste, washing off his white toothbrush and stepped into his broiling shower.

Those twenty minutes in the shower had to be the most relaxed he’d felt throughout the entire week, he pulled on a shirt and a pair of tight, grey briefs then flopped onto the bed, his music still booming through the large hotel room. Kageyama was so unravelled that he fell right back asleep, this time snoring softly as he used to do three years ago.

BANG BANG BANG. “...eh”, Kageyama woke up to the sound of forceful pounding on the door, he simply turned over, closed his eyes and attempted to fall back asleep.  
BANG BANG BANG BANG  
“...no”, he grumbled, grabbing the remote and turning the music up louder.  
BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG  
“FUCKING FINE”, Kageyama yelled, shutting off the music, stomping to the door and peeking through the hole. He sighed, opening the door and punching Tanaka in the throat, “I’m trying to sleep!”, Kageyama yelled, leaving a wheezing Tanaka at the door, not bothering to stay and chat with a very surprised Nishinoya, “I told you we shouldn’t have done that Ryu”, Nishinoya mumbled as he helped his friend into the room. 

“We just... forgot... our room card... and... we didn’t... know... if you were... sleeping”, Tanaka managed, it only took him five minutes to regain his breathing, better than last time, “You know, that wasn’t really called for.”, Tanaka grumbled as they watched a movie. Nishinoya sat on the far left cushion, Tanaka on the far right and Kageyama laid over them with his head in Tanaka’s lap, his eyes closed but listening intently, “Well, I always answer my phone, so you could’ve called”, Kageyama mumbled sleepily.

An hour after the movie ended, they just sat there talking, drinking a few beers but not enough to get them drunk. Time had passed quicker than he expected it to, and the time came where the sun was peeping over the horizon with a dull glow, “Oh shit, what time is-“, Kageyama began but they were cut off by the loud ringing of Kageyama’s phone, which was intensely amplified due to the speaker, “Apparently, it’s time to go”, Nishinoya stated with a grin. Out of the three people Nishinoya was downright the most sociable, courageous and optimistic person. But he sure as hell wasn’t the tallest or most masculine person either. Yet, he was still very much loved among the fangirls who very often leave comments saying, “You’re so freaking adorable like I literally cannot”. And under Tanaka’s and Kageyama’s post they never cease to call either of them “Daddy” for reasons that they choose not t explain. 

Kageyama stood up, silently contemplating whether he should wear his black long sleeved shirt with white outlines of a crown in front or a plain grey shirt. He shrugged, deciding that he didn’t care too much about making an appearances so he proceeded to pull on the black, tight fitting shirt without a care in the world.

Kageyama, Tanaka and Nishinoya all piled into the bus, Kageyama gently pushing the other’s aside so he could get in first like always. Apparently, from what Daichi had explained there would only be about thirty other bands there who all played at certain stages at certain times, “Flightless Crows” had to play at around midnight, just to their luck. Eh, maybe they’d get over the antisocial part of them while they wait and make a few damn friends. 

They all sat down, Tanaka scrolling through his phone, Nishinoya watching the TV and Kageyama sitting down, staring out the window, patiently waiting for the three hour trip to be over, this was going to be a long day.


	3. Chapter 3

Tobio had to blink a few times when they arrived, the place didn’t seem nice but it was... nice? Everything was outside in broad daylight, not inside like he had imagined. The place was insanely big, like a gigantic amusement park or something but instead of rides there were stages, booths, resting areas- oh wait, there were rides. They all stood up, shutting off everything that they had running. By the time they had reached the door, they could already hear the screams, shouts, call of their names just from outside of their bus.  
“I'm not one hundred percent sure that I wanna go out there”, Tanaka mumbled awkwardly. “It's been two years you should be used to it”, Nishinoya stated with a grin. Tanaka hesitated for a second but he soon started grinning, “Well, two years ago I’d be happy about girls screaming my name, now they try sticking their finger up my butt when I crowd surf”, they all laughed and suddenly the door busted open to reveal their bodyguard, and manager, Daichi, “Oi, has it really gotten to the point where you can’t open your own door princesses?”, Daichi asked in that deep voice but he somehow managed to make the sentence a bit more light by smiling widely, “Why dirty our hands when we can dirty yours? Now, move aside, royalty is coming through.”, Kageyama joked, gently moving Daichi aside so he could walk down the pathway that had the sides blocked by fences, women, men , girls and boys all pushing against the barriers, “KING!”, they all seemed to yell in unison, Kageyama almost cringed when he heard this, never being too fond of the nickname but he smiled and winked anyways, waving at random girls and boys just to spark interested, then Tanaka’s name came along, he could practically FEEL Tanaka’s shirt coming off and being waved around like usual. Oh God, “NISHI”, “NOYA”, “NISHINOYA”, Kageyama grunted, off with that stupid ass chant that they always did.  
Kageyama was snatched from his thoughts abruptly, literally snatched. He turned his head, just to see his arm being tugged into the crowd, he widened his eyes, this was a crowd of what seemed to be fourteen, maybe fifteen, year old girls just tugging him into the crowd. He panicked, his other arm being grabbed and tugged back into the aisle but both sides were strong, ‘Are these kids on steroids?’, he turned to see Tanaka, Nishinoya and Daichi pulling on him, turning back to the kids, other fans were hitting them and trying to get them to let go of Kageyama telling them to stop or they won’t play but the girls seemed to be having too much fun just touching him. “OOF”, Kageyama flew back and hit a barricade, the girls were being pulled out by security while Tanaka, Nishinoya and Daichi leaned over him, “You alright?”, Kageyama blinked a few times and nodded, “Kids are strong nowadays”, Kageyama mumbled, standing up slowly and dusting off his clothes. He found it eerie how quiet it had gotten now, Kageyama raised a hand and yelled, “It’s all good, no worries! You guys excited?”, Kageyama asked with a bright smile, the screams immediately started back up, “That’s more like it! See you guys then!”, they all smiled, but the incident made them all a bit cautious and as they walked down the centre of the aisle some fans shrieked their names, others yelled apologies.

Once the band had made it to their stage, they were amazed. The whole outer end of the event was blocked off for the artists to mingle, and it seemed that everything was going well, “Hey, you okay?”, Kageyama jumped, the sudden familiar voice and brush of lips near his ear, “I’m fine, you perv”, Kageyama grumbled and turned around to face Oikawa who had gladly placed his hands on the grumpy raven haired man’s hips, “Oi! Get your hands off of me!”, Kageyama moved away with a sneer, Oikawa didn’t seem phased, “I’m comforting you, chill out”, the brunette said with a sly smile, “Yeah, the last time you comforted me you dragged me into a non-consensual kiss”, Kageyama rolled his eyes. Oikawa snickered, snaking an arm around his waist, “Can you consent this time?”, the brunette asked, slowly leaning in. Kageyama widened his eyes and before he could say anything he felt a gentle hand on his wrist. He turned his head, luckily not fast enough to get whiplash, and saw a small figure with bright hair and an awed expression, “You’re him! K-Kageyama Tobio! I didn’t think you’d show up after what happened at arrival!”, Kageyama raised an eyebrow as the short... man rambled on. “I- yeah.”, Kageyama mumbled, the arm around his waist slipping away, Kageyama turned to the seemingly agitated brunette who was giving the ginger a sharp glare, “He’d never miss a concert. And you are?”, Oikawa asked, a smile on his face but fire burning in his eyes, “Hinata Shouyou! I’m the new member of—“, “That’s great, I’m kind of busy here”, Oikawa interrupted with a smile, Kageyama rushed over to the ginger’s side, “Actually I’m going to go and get to know Hinata, later”, with that Kageyama grabbed the ginger’s hand and hurried away before Oikawa could ever utter a word.  
“You really saved me man”, Kageyama said to the blushing ginger who walked beside him with a wide grin, “I did?! Hey is he your boyfriend? Because you’re really- WAHH and he’s so- ehhh but he looks at you all like ‘OOOOOWAHH’, and you look at him like- guh, ya know?”, Hinata said with a smile, jumping about as he spoke whilst Kageyama stared at him blankly, “What?”, he muttered awkwardly. “I just explained! Remember? ‘WAHH’ and ‘Guh’! I told you this like five seconds ago. But I mean I don’t know why you don’t want to date him, he’s pretty-“, the ginger immediately cut himself off when he turned to see the intense glare on Kageyama’s face. “S-Sorry”, Hinata mumbled awkwardly, Kageyama only grunted in response.  
“You know, you could really relax some. I mean, sure, that guy’s a real jerk but that doesn’t mean you have no friends or free time, just go out and have fun.”, Hinata said after his third vanilla ice cream, “You don’t know anything about me, I don’t mean to be rude but it’s the truth. You seem nice and all, and thank you for what you did for me earlier but you don’t even know my Mother’s name.”, Kageyama said calmly, he had no reason to talk like this but it was more of a habit, “I know, I’m just saying”, Hinata said casually.  
Kageyama stopped, turning to look at the ginger with surprise. This had to be the first time someone wasn’t afraid or intimidated by his glare, ‘Shit’. “So, Hinata-“  
“Call me Shouyou”  
“-Hinata, why did you come and talk to me? I’m pretty sure someone like you wouldn’t like my band”, Kageyama stated, setting down his ice cream only to have the ginger pick it up a second later and take a scoop with his tongue, “One, I saw that you were having a hard time so I thought it’d be nice to help you. Two, I do know you but only because of what happened at arrival.”, Hinata said matter of factly.  
“Ah, makes sense... wait, you’re part of a band right You said you were new?”, Kageyama asked, trying to at least be subtle about the subject change but the attempt failed to go unnoticed as the ginger gave him a victorious smirk, “Oh, yeah, Sunshine Rogue. They asked me to come in and play the drums, ya know, the bangy things.”, Hinata stated with a proud grin. Kageyama nodded, stretching and letting out a soft yawn, “Makes sense.”, he mumbled, resting his arm on the back of the bench, never putting Hinata’s comfort into mind.  
“So what am I supposed to call you Kageyama? Tobio? Jazz master?”, Hinata asked curiously, not seeming to mind the arm behind him, “Kageyama.”, he answered simply, “Well, Kageyama, what do YOU do in your band? Bangy thing? Strummy thing?”, Hinata tilted his head, setting down the ice cream cone, “I sing”, “NO WAY! Can I hear you sing right now? I can’t even imagine you being a vocalist, wow”, Hinata beamed, Kageyama blushed slightly, looking away awkwardly, “I’m n-not in the mood to sing right now, you can come to our concert if you want I guess”, Kageyama grumbled, “Sweet! What time is it?”  
“Around midnight... So you’re coming?”, Kageyama asked, trying not to show his sudden nerves  
“You bet your ass I am! I’ll be the loudest person backstage, just wait!”


	4. Chapter 4

   Kageyama could feel his nerves growing more and more with each passing second. Never had he been so terrified of doing a concert. Not that there were too many people nor was there supposed to be a critic out there but he had some worse. Much much worse. Hinata Shouyou. 

   His new... Acquaintance was supposed to stand out there in the crowd and watch his band perform and at first he doubted it, extremely doubted. But then one of his guards told him that a small orange haired man had stopped by the say that he was there to watch and that he should've known him. Kageyama agreed, knowing damn well that the drummer had no ticket.

   "Kags, you alright man?", Nishinoya asked cautiously, resting a hand on Kageyama's shoulder carefully so he wouldn't scare the man out of his skin, "No worries, just expecting someone", Kageyama reassured. Nishinoya nodded, moving to grab his instrument and Kageyama watched Tanaka grab his drum sticks, "Ryu, if that shirt comes off I'll strangle you with it", Daichi joked but there was a certain seriousness to his voice. 

  The three men hopped onto the stage and almost like magic, all of Kageyama's nerves fell into a ease when he saw their crowd. He immediately ran to the mic, snatching it off of the stand and yelling, "How are we doing tonight?!", he grinned when he heard the screams, laughing happily and saying, "Damn right. I need you guys to do me a favor tonight. It's a huge one so if you catch someone refusing to do this, you know what to do", Kageyama smirked and for some wild reason he heard girls scream at the expression, "That favor is, tonight, I want each and every one of you to sing these lyrics really fucking loud!", he threw his fist in the air and he felt his heart skip a beat at what he saw-

Nearly everyone else in the crowd raised their fists too, "HELL YEAH!", almost as if on cue, Tanaka ripped off his shirt, swinging it around wildly and whooping, "Let's go!", Kageyama jumped onto a slightly elevated platform, hearing the drums start to bang and Nishinoya's guitar start to play. Then, it was his turn:

"What are we supposed to do?

With my hands all over you.

Baby do you feel this too?

Baby Where'd you go,

baby where'd you go?

thought we weren't taking this slow?

Now you're screaming!

But I can't heard the meaning!

Baby Stop!

Baby stop!"

he moved the mic, holding it out for the crowd to scream, his black hair heavily disheveled, his eyes dilated, his blood pumping,

"Baby stop, Baby stop! 

I don't want to do this no more!", they sang, Kageyama grinned and moved it back to his lips,

"Baby don't you like what you see?

Why are you pushing me?

You said this is what you need!

I swear I'm not in the wrong

I'm doing this for you

Baby All for you

And now we're falling down,

baby I can't do this,

I can't do this no more!

baby are your eyes that sore?

I have one question for you...",

Kageyama bowed down, holding the mic out while he screamed,

" **BABY CA** **N WE SOAR?"**

his heart stopped beating for a second, looking out at the crowd of screaming fans who fist pumped and screamed the lyrics like their lives depended on it. God he'd never felt this happy anywhere else besides on a stage. He was going to make this worth while.

"Baby look at me

tell me what you see

Does it bring you glee?

Baby why have you..

told me 'I love you too'

Pushing me away 

Then asking me to stay~",

he paused, he felt like he could cry in this moment, finally bringing his song to an end,

**"Baby can we soar?"**

He gasped for air, the mic held firmly in his hand as the crowd yelled, hands hitting the stage as makeshift claps, eyes directed towards him and best of all-

smiles.

"Holy fuck you guys are a great crowd", Kageyama announced after he had calmed down, his heart still pounding against his rib cage, "I know I've been asking you guys for a lot today but I have one more favor to ask. I have some asshole friend out there who's hiding from me and I need that dumbass to get his ass up here so I can take off my shirt. You can't really miss him guys, short, orange hair, talks a lot and smiles even more, mind bringing him up here with me?", and without another word the small ginger popped up in the crowd, being carried his and tossed around until he landed on the stage with a soft thud. "Damn you guys are good. Guess I have to take off my shirt now, huh?", Kageyama asked with a smirk, setting down the microphone so he could take off his shirt and toss it behind him. 

"Pants! Pants! Pants! Pants!", the crowd chanted, Kageyama laughed and lifted the mic up, holding it up to his lips so he could say, "And you guys are fucking perverts too.", he laughed again, his hand automatically raising to catch a flying object, "Well, thank you to- whoever threw this... It was getting cold anyways, mind helping me Hinata?", Kageyama asked, the ginger, blushing darkly, moved to the slide the object over his shoulders and buckle it up from behind. "Pink bras really suit you, Kags.", Nishinoya spoke with a teasing voice, "Real manly.", Tanaka continued with a smile. For the first time, Kageyama turned to see Hinata who shivered but smiled sweetly, just now noticing he was shirtless, "Oi, what happened to your shirt?", Kageyama asked, then he heard a group of fans whoop out and swing a shirt around, "It was stolen from me", Hinata admitted, Kageyama hummed lowly and leaned down to grab his own shirt, holding it out for Hinata to take, "Here.", Hinata took it and slipped it on, Kageyama had to look away or else he'd probably do something stupid, like-

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!", they chanted, Kageyama laughed and ran a hand through his hair, "Like I said: fucking perverts. How about I throw my bra out instead?", he asked, unclipping it and throwing it out as far as possible, looking back at a slightly flustered Hinata who seemed quiet for the first time ever, "How about we move onto the next song?", Kageyama asked happily, the crowd roared in approval. The drums started, the guitar started to strum and Kageyama opened his mouth, taking a deep breath and starting to sing. 

 


End file.
